Darkstorm Multiversal Season 2 Episode 2: War between Prides
This is when Zira's father and 7 other prides form an allience and attack the pride lands, out numbered Ahadi looks to Darkstorm to aid them. Story Darkstorm: Playing his flute) Zuzu: (Asleep) Darkstorm: Zuzu Zuzu: (Awakes) Hmmm..? Darkstorm:(Extends arm for her to perch on) Zuzu: Heh, thanks. (Flies to his arm and perches on it) Darkstorm: Your hatchling, whats his name Zuzu: .... Zazu... ^^ Darkstorm: Good name *Puts her on his shoulder and walks* Ahadi: (Yawns, had just gotten up) Darkstorm:*Extends wings* Zuzu: (Smiles at Ahadi) Good morning, sire! Ahadi: Morning, Zuzu.... Darkstorm:(Folds wings around himself) Taka: (Walks out of the cave, yawns) Darkstorm:(Goes hunting) Sarafina: (Out on a morning stroll with her mother, sees Taka and stops) Hey, Taka! Darkstorm:(Takes down an Antelope) Sarabi: (Watches) Darkstorm:(Eats) Mufasa (Almost a teen): (Play pounces on Sarabi, smirks) Sarabi: !! Dammit, Muffy! (Calms down) .... (Licks Mufasa) Darkstorm:(Smiles but then hears something) Bakuu:(Mid Tweens, Tries to Pounce on his father) Sarab; ^^ Bakuu:(On his back head under Sarabi's chin) Hey Sarabi, how's you and Mufasa Sarabi: Oh, good... (Smiles) Bakuu:(Heh Sarabi: ^^ Bakuu:(Gets up) (Sarabi's mother roars to alert her that it's time to practice hunting, Sarabi leaves quickly.) *On the Hunting Grounds* Another pride wanders Zira's Father: (Notices them) ...? There is no alpha male, only females after their king was slain Zira's Father: (Sees that there is no male) .... (Tries to talk to the pride) Looking for a king....? the alpha female: Yes Zira's Father: (Smirks) I think you have one, now... The Alpha: I'd rather die than be your queen Zira's Father: (Growls) Well... fine. I'm not your mate but... I'm still the leader. One of the Alpha's lioness: I will be your mate Zira's Father: ...Okay. She willfully submits) Zira's Father: (Smirks) She nuzzles) Zira's Father: (Purrs and licks) The female allows (Back in the Pride Lands) Darkstorm:(Asleep Mufasa: Hmmm.. Darkstorm:*Tail swishes) Taka: (Notices Darkstorm's tails swishing, plays with it) Bakuu:(Chatting with Sarafina* Sarafina: ^^ Bakuu: So Sarafina, you hear about the new girl? Sarafina: Oh, Zira? Yeah. Bakuu: She's cute Darkstorm: Behind them) Sounds like someone has a crush Bakuu:(Blushing) Sarafina: (Giggles) Darkstorm: (Grabs Bakuu and Gives him a Noogie) Bakuu:(Awwww *Squirms and then power Kicks* Darkstorm:(OOF *Falls over* Sarafina: !! Darkstorm:(Bring it son Bakuu:(Speed attacks) Darkstorm:(Blocking) Taka: (Watches) Bakuu:(cLAWS) Darkstorm:(Pins Bakuu) Got ya Mufasa: ... Bakuu:(Laughs) Darkstorm:(Gets off and helps up his son) A rift opens) Zuzu: (Notices the rift, confused) 3 halflings drop in, 2 are feline 1 is a wolf Mufasa: Huh? Darkstorm:Looks at them)I know these 3 Zuzu: Who are they, exactly...? Darkstorm: The 2 feline Halflings are Choko and Chaka, the wolf is Ralin Zuzu: Ah... Choko:(Stands on Two legs and groans) Zuzu: (Tilts her head in confusion) ? Chaka:(On four legs and Growls) Ralin:(Stands on two and groans) Zuzu: ... Chaka: Opens Eyes and See's Darkstorm) RALK TORA *Kneels to darkstorm* Choko and Ralin:(Bow) Mufasa: Huh..? Darkstorm: Long story Ralin: My Lord there is another pride threatening war against this land Taka: (Growls) ... Darkstorm: We must be ready, CHoko, chaka, scout ahead, Ralin go with them Zuzu: (Goes to alert Ahadi) Darkstorm: Taka, Mufasa come with me Taka and Mufasa obey. Darkstorm:(Goes to Rafiki's tree) (Tp on chat)